Honest Game Trailers - Destiny
Destiny is the 18th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the online multiplayer first-person shooter video game Destiny. It was published on October 4, 2014. Destiny ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 7 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Destiny on YouTube "The video game equivalent of beautiful mansion full of cheap Ikea furniture" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Destiny'' Script The story telling of ''Halo, the scope of World of Warcraft, and the cooperative fun of ''Borderlands... may eventually get patched in. But until then, prepare for gaming's hottest 7 out of 10. '''Destiny Play through the video game equivalent of beautiful mansion full of cheap Ikea furniture. In an MMO with barely any social features, multiplayer shooter with zero matchmaking, and single player game full of casual content. But if you can stick around for the long haul, this FPS MMORPG promises to fix all of its problems with three lucrative letters: DLC! Cha-ching! Become a guardian of the galaxy. No. No, not the cool ones with the personalities. These guys. Featuring three races that make zero difference, and three classes that make a slight difference once every few minutes. Explore the solar system with an even smaller version of Peter Dinklage in a worse performance by a good actor since Bill Murray phoned it in for Ghostbusters. Try to get excited for a completely bored Tyrion Lannister as he delivers exposition. boring Peter Dinklage info dump speech. I can't skip this?! (Sighs) continues. As you guard him while he does something. And...! Yeah, that's about it. Sorry Dinkle-bot. You kinda suck. Embark on a single player campaign about protecting a sick magical space orb. And if for some reason you want to know more about that dumb story, unlock the full tale by collecting special cards, quitting the game, logging onto Bungie.net, and reading through page after page of background lore. He-he-he! Seriously?! No one's gonna do that! Experience the real game once your guardian reaches level 20. Where you'll go from battling the forces of evil to battling the forces of the loot system's random number generation. Where getting the best items doesn't depend on your skill or the toughness of your enemies, or the game's own f***ing color-code for how good its own f***ing items are. Green?! What the f***?! I don't care if they're gonna patch it or not! How did any of this make it past the beta?! F*** you cryptarch! Ugh! So join me on the bandwagon, as everyone bitches and moans about a game we still can't stop playing. Full of stunning visuals, amazing music, and addicting gameplay. But when your game costs more than most countries GDP to develop Activision is Spending $500 Million on Destiny, you better at least let me trade items with other players! How hard is that to put in from the start! F***! Starring: The Covenant; The Flood; Brutes; Cortana; and Master Chief. for Destiny ''was 'Border Halo-Lands of Warcraft Online.']] 'Border Halo-Lands of Warcraft Online' Whoo-hoo! Whee! Man, I have no idea why I'm still playing this!!! on a Feeling" plays Trivia * There is another episode of 'Honest Game Trailers' about 'Destiny 2. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Destiny''' has a 96.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Sam Prell of Engadget called the video "chuckle-worthy." Owen S. Good of Polygon said it was "brutally honest." He also wrote that the ''Honest Game Trailer "goes HAM on Destiny's underwhelming reviews, byzantine loot system and phoned-in expository dialogue, but makes zero mention of the Loot Cave phenomenon. Even if it's been patched out, you have to think that's a missed opportunity. Ultimately, yes, everyone is 'bitching and moaning about a game they still can't stop playing.' Give it to Smosh Games, like a skilled roaster, they know how to punch up even when they'd seem to be punching down." Chris Pereira of Game Spot said the video "speaks the truth about Destiny, and wrote "Like other Honest Game Trailers, this one presents the game without any of the marketing fluff that (expectedly) fills those released by Activision. It's all very snarky (it's trying to make you laugh, after all), but it does highlight many of the points that players have been making over the past month, such as missions so often boiling down to protecting your companion while he does something." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Destiny Honest Trailer Targets The Lack Of Story, Repetitive Gameplay, And Peter Dinklage ' - Gizmodo article * 'Set Unreasonably High Expectations for the Destiny Honest Trailer '- The Mary Sue article * 'Honest Trailer for DESTINY '- Geek Tyrant article * 'To The Moon, ‘Destiny’! The Game Gets A Much-Deserved Honest Trailer. '- Uproxx article * 'Brutally honest trailer hails Destiny as 'the year's hottest 7 out of 10' '- Polygon article * 'Watch Destiny's Honest Trailer Speak the Truth ' - Game Spot article * 'Destiny is the 'hottest 7/10' according to its Honest Trailer '- Engadget article * 'The Honest Destiny Trailer Celebrates "Gaming's Hottest 7 Out Of 10" '- Kotaku article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Online multiplayer Category:Online games Category:First-person shooters Category:Bungie Category:Activision